Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160706170147/@comment-6024456-20160707114801
YusukeAdachi napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Ale wróćmy już do tematu, bo do końca SF jeszcze trochę czasu. Po za tym ten temat nn stop się wałkuje prawie przy każdym nowym odcinku xD F-loweress napisał(a): Myślę, że Chino wzięła za dużo dram na jeden odcinek. Zapewne wie co robi, jednak jest tego zbyt dużo a Suśka może się w tym pogubić tak samo jak Lysander. W końcu wiemy że chcę jak najlepiej, ale nie umie dogodzić wszystkim co może doprowadzić do jej zguby. Jeśli dojdzie do tego śmierć ojca Lyśka, to pomimo nostalgi Lysandra, dojdą problemy Su-pierwszego świata. Sama nie wiem co sądzić, ale myślę że śmierć byłaby jednocześnie dobrym, i złym pomysłem. Mogłoby się z tego wywiązać pocieszanie, wypłakiwanie się na ramieniu lub bycie słuchaczem. Popatrzmy też na problemy Su, jeśli mamy Lysandra na WS, widziała swojego partnera potrąconego przez samochód. Plus to tego on jej nie pamięta. Suśka naprawdę musiała źle się czuć widząc go podbijającego do Rozy, bo miała ochotę wtedy powiedzieć "Lysander, proszę. To ja jestem twoją dziewczyną". Chino bierze coraz bardziej poważne tematy, a z każdym Su coraz bardziej się gubi. Widzi te wszystkie zmiany, i jest coraz bardziej przygnębiona. Kiedy ostatni raz mieliśmy odcinek dość normalny? Czyli bez prawie śmierci Su, ani jej smutku? Oczywiście z pocałunkiem. Ale chodzi mi o odcinek bez tego "Kocham WS, czy nie?". Chyba 24, chociaż dla mnie i tak tym odcinkiem będzie 22. Suśka nie patrzyła w przysłość, i nie myślała że za kilka tygodni będzie płakać w szpitalu, bo ktoś jej bliski nie pamięta kim ona dokładnie jest. Chciałabym jeszcze dodać, że wypadek miał zajscie zaraz przed tym jak WS poczuł się z lekka urażony pomysłem Su, żeby olewał ją na dniach otwartych przy ojcu i jeszcze tuż przed zajściem pogodzili się, więc... Szczerze mogę powiedzieć, że odkąd Suśka zeszła się ze swoim WS są same problemy :/ Mam w końcu swojego chłopaka po tylu odcinkach a nie mamy szans żeby się tym nacieszyć pożądnie tylko serwują nam jakieś zasrane dramy. Myślę, że spokojnie można było to jakoś przełożyć i w między czasie zrobić wypad Suśki i WS do kina lub do lunaparku, cokolwiek, może być centrum handlowe a tam kino... Ludzie. Tak jak ktoś wyżej napisał "Gorzki Flirt", a nie "Słodki Flirt". Może marudzę, no ale każdy się ze mną zgodzi, że tego jest już za dużo. Myślałam że po tym jak wysłucham lamentowana Su o to jak podbić do chłopaka, szukanie go po liceum z pół godziny to w końcu się nim nacieszę, to nie, Suśka musiała wymysleć, żeby wszystko trzymać w tajemnicy i to JUŻ BYŁA DRAMA! >.< Przecież WS się na Nas obraził, a teraz mój WS nawet tego nie pamięta, do cholery jasnej! ;w; Zgadzam się. Stale są jakieś problemy, a w 29 odcinku Su już przeszła samą siebie, a szkoda, bo to był taki fajny, lekki odcinek :D. Jednak nwm czy jak na razie wypali ten pomysł z kinem itd., bo oczywiście Su musiała się wplątać w kolejne problemy i dostać szlaban ;// No tak, zapomniałam... szlaban xD Ale teraz kedy Lys miał wypadek rodzice Su nawet nie pisneli słówka na ten temat. Szlaban magicznie zdjęty. Wgl ja myślałam że matka Su mierzy mnie wzrokiem, a nie patrzy na nią ze współczuciem i z troską lol.